What Have I Done
"What Have I Done" is the lead single from American recording artist, LeAnn Rimes's album Spitfire. The song was released on November 20, 2012. The song is an apology to Rimes' ex-husband, Dean Sheremet, though Rimes states she had written the song for someone else. Background According to Rimes, when speaking about "What Have I Done" noted, "I actually wrote it about a friend, but it was almost foreseeing things that were going to happen in a way. I was still with Dean at the time, and he heard the song and knew it was about and me before I did.", The song is written by Rimes, Darrell Brown, and David Baerwald. It is also produced by Rimes and Brown with associate production by Niko Bolas and features Alison Krauss and Dan Tyminski as backing vocals. Release "What Have I Done" was originally slated to be released to radio but do to the demand by fans the song was replaced by the second single "Borrowed" instead, but was still released via digital download on November 20, 2012 |publisher=Apple Inc|accessdate=2013-05-01|archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/6GHiConjk|archivedate=2013-05-01}} as the first single from Spitfire. Critical reception Dan Milliken of Country Universe gave a positive review on "What Have I Done" giving it a grade rating of "A" and stating that it "manages to unfold all this reality gently, each line like a carefully measured breath in a meditation." Music video A music video for the song was released on November 19, 2012. |publisher=Google, Inc|accessdate=2013-06-13}} Lyrics :Lyrics adapted from Spitfire. Oh my love What Have I Done? Oh my love What Have I Done? Shot an arrow in your heart That I can't take back When I said you was my first love but you're not my last For far too long I hide my face I fed off your forgiving grace Well I know your pride it must of took a beating When I used your love to rob your freedom What Have I Done? Oh, What Have I Done? What Have I Done? There's a hurt in me that I don't understand What Have I Done? What Have I Done? I broke the sweetest heart of the only man that's ever loved me Yeah, I don't know what I've become I need to get back to where I'm from I'm gonna smash every mirror in this empty house 'Cause like you I don't want to see myself What Have I Done? Oh, What Have I Done? What Have I Done? There's a hurt in me that I don't understand What Have I Done? Oh, What Have I Done? I broke the sweetest heart of the only man that's ever loved me I hope you find someone new Someone's who's worthy of you Oh, when you look back and I know you will I hope you find a little good in me still Cause I loved you enough to let you go I'll always regret it I hope you know what have I done? Oh, What Have I Done? Oh, What Have I Done? There's a hurt in me that I don't understand What Have I Done? Oh, What Have I Done? I broke the sweetest heart of the only man that's ever loved me Oh my love What Have I Done? Oh my love What Have I Done? Track listing ;Digitial download # "What Have I Done" - 4:20 Reference External link Category:Single